halo_spv3fandomcom-20200214-history
Lumoria
The Lumoria campaign, originally titled Project Lumoria, is a mod of Halo: Combat Evolved, developed by TM Mapping Team. Initially released on it's own on November 26th 2010 for Halo: Custom Edition, a vastly updated version was released by the Custom Mapping Team (CMT) and included with Halo SPV3 in the 2019 update on July 6th. SPV3's Lumoria consists of 3 missions out of 6 that were added to the mod in the update, along with None Left Behind, The Commander and The Commander: Evolved that were added to SPV3's main campaign. The mini campaign tells the story of a group of Marines aboard the UNSC Endless Horizon, after they escape the Fall of Reach, discovering the strange Forerunner world of Lumoria, the events of which happen in parallel with the Battle of Installation 04. In place of the Master Chief, players instead control a female SPARTAN-II, May-017 (called May-073 in the original mod). The original version mostly features the vanilla gameplay, vehicles and weapons featured in Halo: Combat Evolved, albeit with its own environments that seem to be mostly based on CE's 2nd mission, Halo. The SPV3 version has improved graphics, unique weapons, some new vehicles and enemies from SPV3's main Halo campaign. The story was also slighty changed, despite the mission objectives in both versions remaining the same. Campaign In the original mod, Project Lumoria was presented as a 4 part mini campaign. For it's SPV3 rerelease, the final 2 missions were merged into one, due to their length being shorter than the first 2, to make it into a 3 part story. Characters * May-017 * Sergeant Brandon Keifer * ONI Agent Jayne Ethan Joness * Scarecrow * Lor' Darram * 734 Antecedent Sage Story Lumoria is set right after the Fall of Reach. The events take place at the same time as the main campaign, but in an entirely seperate corner of the galaxy. Just before Reach was glassed by the Covenant, Sergeant Brandon Keifer, a highly trained ODST, and ONI Agent Jayne Ethan Joness rescue May-017, a female SPARTAN-II whose suit resembles John-117's. Together, with a large group of other Marines and ODST's, they escape the destruction of Reach on the Endless Horizon, a UNSC frigate filled with many obsolete weapons and equipment. This is because the ship is one of the few human vessels not adequetly equipped to deal with the Covenant, instead tasked with dealing with Marine deserters and insurrectionists. They quickly plot a course through subspace based on coordinates found inside an ancient Forerunner structure on Reach. The Endless Horizon arrives in orbit around a mysterious planet called Lumoria. On the planet is a single Covenant cruiser. Lumoria is littered with Forerunner structures and tunnels that run through the planet. Joness leads a small research team down to the surface to study the achitecture and learn what the Covenant's interest is in the world. However, soon after, the crew on board the Endless Horizon lose contact with Joness' team, and Brandon and May lead a rescue mission with the aid of Scarecrow, pilot of the Pelican dropship Delta 137. During the mission, May learns that several Covenant ships came to Lumoria 25 years ago and, after entering restricted areas, met with resistance from Forerunner Sentinels and Enforcers. A few years later, an entire Covenant fleet appeared, causing Lumoria's defense systems to counter the threat with a powerful EMP. That, coupled with the ever-intensifying war against humanity, caused the fleet to withdraw from Lumoria around 22 years ago, save for one ship, the ORS-class heavy cruiser Strongest Wills, that has remained on the world ever since. After battling through Covenant and Sentinel forces, May and Brandon rescue Joness, who informs them that he has discovered that Lumoria is actually an artifical planet built entirely by the Forerunners. The world acts as a stronghold for much of the Forerunners military technology that the Covenant are salvaging. But he also says the planet is an enormous database that houses a record of the locations of all planets in the entire galaxy and lists all their inhabitants, and that the Covenant are attempting to find out the location of Earth from it. They then escape but are chased down by the Elite Imperial Admiral of the Covenant on Lumoria, Lor' Darram, who is equipped with a Forerunner teleportaion device and active camouflage. Afterwards, May, Brandon and Scarecrow lead the Marines and ODST's on an assault against the Covenant forces in the surrounding areas of the main facility on Lumoria that houses the database, while searching for survivors of Pelican dropships that had been previously shot down. The Covenant have barely stepped foot into the areas around database facilty for years due to heavy Sentinel resistance, only recently doing so due to the presence of the Marines. They have named the whole reigon the "Expulsion Zone". During the operation, Brandon hacks into the Covenant Battle Net and learns from them that a nearby structure in the Expulsion Zone is believed to house some kind of superweapon beneath it. Wanting to take control of it for themselves before the Covenant do, May and Brandon head to the facility and defeat the Covenant defenses there and the swarms of Sentinels around the structure with Scarecrows assistance. Inside they find Covenant corpses scattered around and, at the central terminal, discover the superweapon, only to find that it is sentient and recognises them as humans. The superweapon, 734 Antecedent Sage, is in fact a rogue Guardian that turned on its Forerunner creators thousands of years ago, after being inspired by the ways of the Flood and siding with them during the Forerunner-Flood war. With the other Guardians combined, however, the Forerunners were able to defeat Antecedent Sage and imprisoned it beneath the surface of Lumoria, where it has remained ever since. The presence of the human Reclaimers has awoken the Guardian and it has once again emerged with the intention of a forced everlasting peace, by finding the Flood and unleashing the parasite upon the galaxy. May and Brandon conclude that, although they don't fully understand exactly what Antecedent Sage was talking about, the Guardian is hostile and must be stopped. Meanwhile, the Covenant, fearing that the danger held beneath the Expulsion Zone was the Flood, have moved the Strongest Wills to the database facility and fortified it, in order to hasten their mission to find Earth. May, Brandon and Scarecrow are joined personally by Joness and lead and all out assault on the facility, the Endless Horizon itself taking part by engaging the Strongest Wills above the structure. Every Marine on Lumoria helps by fighting through Covenant, Sentinels and Enforcers to get to the main terminal to prevent the Covenant from accessing the database, and to uncover a way to stop the Guardian. During the assault, 734 Antecedent Sage itself appears at the facility, charging it's engines in preparation for its jump to slipspace. The Guardian addresses both the humans and the Covenant, saying that humans are unworthy of the Mantle of Responsibility and that the Forerunners are false gods. A terminal in the final area states that Antecedent Sage has detected the conflict of the Battle of Installation 04 across the galaxy, which is taking place at the same time as the fight on Lumoria. It intends to travel there in hopes of finding the Flood. May, Brandon and Joness order the Endless Horizon to fire at the Guardian in hopes of buying extra time as they power on towards the main terminal of the database. The terminal is guarded personally by Lor' Darram, who kills Brandon after engaging him and May in battle. However, May defeats the Imperial Admiral, using his own Energy Sword to deliver the killing blow. Joness then approaches the terminal and, under May's order, detonates a powerful EMP from within 734 Antecedent Sage that envelops the whole surrounding solar system. The Guardian is finally destroyed, but at the cost of permenantly disabling all forms of technology on the planet; Forerunner, Covenant and human, leaving May, and all of her surviving allies, stranded on Lumoria. The campaign ends with an epilogue from May, saying that even though they have no way to leave the planet, and that it could be years before they are found, if they ever are, every Marine who died there, especially Brandon, fought for what they believed in. She also laments on the sacrifices made by soldiers, Marines and SPARTAN's alike, that they can only hope their actions on Lumoria were worth it, and that SPARTAN's never die. They just go missing in action. Difference's from Project Lumoria Although the environments and mission objectives are the same in both the classic Lumoria and the SPV3 remake, there are many differences between the two. Most notably, the story was altered to feature a Guardian in the SPV3 version, the title entity from Halo 5: Guardians. Originally, however, 734 Antecedent Sage was an enormous Forerunner A.I. construct that acted as a sort of caretaker of Lumoria, but unlike 343 Guilty Spark or the other Monitor's, the planet seems to have been created for the A.I., rather than the A.I. created to oversee the Installation. In Project Lumoria, 734 Antecedent Sage was created by a Forerunner referred to only as the Librarian (it can be assumed that this is the same Librarian from the main series, being referred to simply as "L" in the terminals, much like Halo 3). The A.I. pondered the meaning of life and its creator provided it the artificial world so it could discover facts about life by creating and nurturing it. It was then left to oversee and learn from Lumoria alone for 8000 years. Eventually, the Librarian returned with word of the Flood and the Forerunners plan involving the Halo Array, and tasked Antecedent Sage with looking after the humans that would be brought to Lumoria, so that it can be used as a conservation world to save them. The Forerunners plan to eradicate life was in direct contrast to everything the A.I. had learned in its long existence. Over the next several millenia, 734 Antecedent Sage obeyed the Librarian and carried out this mission while questioning its own exsistence over the formentioned paradox. By the time May and the Marines arrive on Lumoria, it's state of mind is not exactly clear. When encountered for the first time, it seemingly thinks May is one of the humans brought to the planet before the Halo Array was fired and she has left her designated enviroment zone. Antecedent Sage also still believes that the Librarian is still coming to visit, and vows to have everything in order by the time she arrives by purging all Lumorias interlopers, especially the SPARTAN. This could be because of its obliviousness to the galaxy outside Lumoria, or, due to the thousands of years of solitude and conflicting instructions, 734 Antecedent Sage could have entered rampancy. The A.I. itself appears at the database facility after the Marines had battled the Covenant to enter. Rather than addressing the Marines and Covenant like in the SPV3 version, it communes directly with May via her neural implants in an attempt to stop her reaching the final terminal. Before the final assault, Antecedent Sage addresses another unknown intruder A.I. construct. The identity of the rogue A.I. it detected is unclear. It could be referring to the Covenant ships onboard ancilla, or itself. Antecedent Sage then, at least by its own admission, destroys said A.I. off-screen, meaning it has either destroyed the Covenant's ship or launched an attack at itself, a sure sign of rampancy. At the end, Joness, simply called the Scientist in the original mod, uses the terminal to disable Antecedent Sage's shields so that the Endless Horizon can bombard and destroy the A.I. It has full control over Lumorias Sentinels, since after it is destroyed, all Sentinels on the planet are also destroyed. The Marines then leave Lumoria instead of becoming stranded there. A note of interest is that the A.I. is referred to as 734 Antecedent Sage in the mods terminals, but it refers to itself as 735 Antecedent Sage. Whether this is simply a mistake or not is unknown. Aside from the A.I., the backstory of the Endless Horizon's purpose on Lumoria was also slightly altered. Rather than escaping Reach, it can be assumed from the opening of the original version that the events of the campaign occur before the Fall of Reach. The UNSC bans the exploration of new worlds, so all human assets in the galaxy can concentrate on the war effort against the Covenant. One scientist (the character of Joness in the remake) defies this rule and travels to the newly discovered Lumoria with a group of Marines as escort. Once there, the Covenant arrives, kills most of the Marines there and captures the scientist. Some Marine survivors set up a distress beacon, to which the UNSC responds, sending the Marines led by Major Kallis, along with Sergeant Brandon Keifer, accompanied by May-073 (as she is designated in Project Lumoria), to rescue them aboard the Endless Horizon. Other differences include the removal of cutscenes and characters in the remake. The cutscenes in question generally delve further into Halo's lore, referencing things like the Precursors, or simply provide filler. These were removed, possibly to maintain story momentum and to keep the campaign more mainstream. Major Kallis, the commander of the Endless Horizon's military force, is a character from the original that has been removed from the SPV3 version as he appears in the deleted cutscenes. Although Scarecrow is still featured in the new version, he is never seen as the cutscenes he appears in have been scrapped. The captain of the Endless Horizon is also an omitted character from the original. In the SPV3 version, just like the main campaign, datapads for the UNSC and Covenant can be found in the levels alongside Forerunner terminals. There are 2 of each in each mission. The UNSC datapads are from the perspective of Joness or members of his team during their initial landing on Lumoria and, later on, the survivors of the crashed Pelicans. The Covenant datapads are all writtten by Lor 'Darram, while the Forerunner terminals initially act as logs of previous events, detailing Lumoria's history since the Covenant first came to the planet. After 734 Antecedent Sage is awakened, however, the content of the Forerunner terminals changes, detailing events from the Guardian's point of view. In the classic version, there are no datapads, but terminals do make an appearance. There are only two in the whole mod though, and both are featured in the first mission and they contain recorded conversations between the Librarian and 734 Antecedent Sage, detailing the A.I.'s backstory before it appears in-game. Engineers, an enemy that was cut from Halo: Combat Evolved, briefly appear in one section of the 3rd mission in the original mod, floating over a crashed Covenant Spirit dropship. Although they were cut, an in-game model and some basic animations for them exist in the game files of Halo: CE. They have been removed in the SPV3 version however. In the last mission, a particular Elite is encountered wielding an Energy Sword in one hand and a large shield gauntlet in the other, somewhat similar to a Jackal Shield, but it is not energy based. This enemy type is inspired by an Elite seen in the Halo: Combat Evolved E3 2000 trailer, that carries the same shield. There are a few more of them in Project Lumoria. During gameplay in the original version, wildlife on Lumoria can be observed. Aside from the flora and fauna, strange winged creatures can be seen flying high in the sky. They can't be interacted with, nor can they be shot down. These animals are absent in the SPV3 version. However, Sentinels can be seen in the sky instead, and appear on the motion tracker as friendly units. Despite this, they can be shot at and destroyed with long range weapons and their Sentinel Beams can be retrieved for use in battle, provided they fall within the games boundries. In the second mission of the classic Lumoria, Sentinel Constructors appeared in the first room inside the Forerunner structure after the beach battle. The SPV3 version omitted them. Sentinel Enforcers appear in both versions, but a new gold Sentinel, that replaces the black Sentinel Snipers from SPV3's main campaign, is featured in the remake. In the original, however, the flying Drone enemies from Halo 2 make an appearance in several encounters but have been removed in the remake. Also, the original features independant Covenant turrets in certain areas, that can be turned on your enemies if hacked at the control panel. These have been replaced by Anti Aircraft Wraith's in the new version. Project Lumoria also features Covenant generators that disable use of all UNSC vehicles, used to prevent players from proceeding the story prematurely in the second level. These, however, were removed in the SPV3 version. The Creep, a large Covenant vehicle from Halo 2, was shown in one section of the 2nd mission of the classic version, but is absent in the SPV3 remake. In Project Lumoria, May was represented by using Master Chief's character model from Halo: Combat Evolved, but with a female voice actor. In the SPV3 version, a unique character model has been developed for her, which is heavily based on Master Chief's appearance, but more feminine looking. She also has a different voice actor with revised and extended lines added. The other characters also have new voice actors and edited lines. Lor' Darram, in the original, resembles a regular Spec-Ops Elite from Combat Evolved, but with a curved helmet. In the remake he has a regular shark-shaped helmet but sports a unique black and gold colour scheme for his entire combat harness. The music is also different between the two versions. While the old mod mostly features the original score by Martin O'Donnell from Halo: CE and Halo 2, it has segments dominated by tunes involving rock guitar riffs and solo's. It also includes the instrumental version of the song Blow Me Away by Breaking Benjamin, that was featured in Halo 2, during the final assault inside the database facility in the last mission and the final battle against Lor' Darram. In the remake, Jafet Meza's version of O'Donnell's work that was recorded for SPV3 is featured instead, and the guitar based songs, including Blow Me Away, have also been replaced with Meza's score. The new mod includes several tracks not featured in the main campaign, mainly alternate versions of existing tracks. Gameplay The Lumoria campaign puts players in control of May-017, rather than John-117. Through most of the campaign, players are accompanied by fellow Marines and ODST's. Brandon is a regular ally throughout the levels and is permenantly armed with a DMR (Shotgun in the original). Joness also appears as an ally, accompanying the player and Brandon in the last assault before the final battle. Halo 5's revive mechanic is featured in Lumoria; both Brandon and Joness can be knocked down in battle and revived by the player (in the original mod, they are simply invincible). Like revivable allies in SPV3's main campaign though, they cannot revive May. Marine allies here seem to be more helpful than in the main campaign, being more even in number with the Covenant and are also able to drive vehicles in certain cases. Scarecrow serves a similar role to Foehammer in the main campaign. Many UNSC weapons in this campaign are unique and are not featured in the main campaign. All these weapons have been balanced to create a well diversed sandbox that is featured soley in these missions. The idea is that the Endless Horizon is loaded out with older weapons: such as a silenced pistol, an SMG with higher ammo capacity and faster fire rate but is more difficult to control, an Assault Rifle that fires faster but is less accurate, a Battle Rifle that has a holo-sight instead of a scope but fires bursts of 4 shots instead of 3 and a DMR that is much stronger but causes severe flinching and has less ammo reserves. The Grenade Launcher, that replaces the Rocket Launcher, has more ammo but must be reloaded after every shot. The Covenant also have new weapons including and a modified Brute Plasma Rifle that fires in massive bursts but is inaccurate at mid to long range and also overheats sooner and must be manually cooled down. The Spiker, a weapon from Halo 3 that is similar to the Piercer but dosen't fire in bursts, is also featured here. The Needle Grenade, that replaces the Frag Grenade in The Commander and The Commander: Evolved, has taken the spot of the Cluster Grenade in the Lumoria campaign. The Elite Admiral, Lor' Darram, wields a standard Plasma Rifle in the original mod, but in the SPV3 remake, he has a unique weapon, the unstable round Carbine, which can be picked up upon Darram's defeat, though players will not have long to use it. It works in the same manner as the Covenant Carbine from the official Halo titles, firing projectiles instead of the Particle Carbine's ionized shots and battery power. As a result, it does not over heat, but it must be reloaded when a magazine has be used up. There is no way to stock up on ammo for this weapon, but due to the short time it is available for use, this isn't a huge issue. It is more powerful than the Particle Carbine and the Covenant Carbine, firing explosive rounds, and like the other Carbines, it has a scope. However, the unstable round Carbine is slighty inaccurate though headshots are still possible. It also fires at low velocity and has a slower fire-rate. Apart from the already mentioned weapons, all Covenant weapons are the same as the main campaign, but a new Forerunner weapon has been added. Replacing the Sentinel Sniper Beam, gold Sentinel's will drop the Sentinel Light Rifle, which resembles the Sniper Beam but is gold with purple lights and fires in accurate, concentrated bursts instead of one continuous beam. It also has a zoom function similar to the Battle Rifle or Particle Carbine, where it will fire much faster but it also over charges quicker. The incinceration effect of the Sentinel's weapons is still present for the Sentinel Light Rifle. Vehicles are mostly the same as SPV3's main campaign, with the exception of a green Covenant Shadow that has a Fuel Rod Cannon mounted instead of a Shade Turret, and the removal of the Creep from Project Lumoria. The VISR armor ability has been replaced with THERMAL VISION, which highlights the enemies body heat, making cloaked Covenant visible. Many enemies with Active Camouflage appear in the levels, with a new function that grants the ability to Grunts, Brutes, Jackals and Skirmishers unless the nearby cloaking array is deactivated. While the RADAR ability is not featured, both HEALTH REGEN and SPRINT are unchanged. Lor' Darram, the Sangheli Imperial Admiral, is fought as the final opponent in a boss encounter. He has powerful shields, is tougher than an Elite Zealot, has Active Camouflage and can teleport. His weapon, the unstable round Carbine, is very powerful and can kill the player in just a few shots on Legendary or Noble. Its low velocity rounds make it fairly easy to dodge at range, however. He can also throw Plasma Grenades like any other Elite. He only uses his Energy Sword in the final cutscenes, not in the actual fight. Unlike in the classic Lumoria, where Darram is fought in a 1-on-1 battle with the player, in SPV3 he teleports in an entourage to aid him consisting of Grunts and Jackals. If they are all killed, Darram will replace them with a wave of Skirmishers and Brute Commanders, and if they are killed as well, Spec-Ops Hunters will be teleported in. If the Hunters are killed, no more enemies will be spawned. If Darram is killed before the present wave of enemies, players must finish them off to complete the campaign. This window is the only time in the entire mod players can use the unstable round Carbine, as it can only be retreived after the Admiral has been killed. Features Weapons *-Unavailable for player use. Vehicles *-Unavailable for player use. Equipment Developer Notes TBA Walkthrough Trivia * Although the thumbnail for Fight For The Future shows May-017 holding an Energy Sword in both the original mod and the SPV3 version, the weapon itself is not available for the player to use at all in Project Lumoria, or outside The Commander and The Commander: Evolved for the remake. She only uses it during the ending cutscenes. * During the cutscenes where Lor' Darram chases May, Brandon and Joness at the end of Lumoria Landfall, and just before the final battle against him in Fight For The Future, its actually possible for May to kill the Elite Admiral as she shoots him before he teleports away during the cutscenes. After he teleports, however, he'll reappear alive and undamaged. * The Assault Rifle and SMG variants that are shown in this campaign have their appearances largely influenced by pre-Xbox footage of Halo: Combat Evolved. The Assault Rifle also has Halo's traditional 60 rounds per magazine, as opposed to SPV3's main campaign's Assault Rifle, that has 32 rounds per magazine. * The Battle Rifle's design in Lumoria is taken from unused concept art for Halo 5: Guardians, while the Grenade Launcher first appeared in Halo: Reach. * Another difference between the classic Lumoria and the SPV3 Lumoria is that the original mod featured the Fuel Rod Gun as a usable weapon. Since the standard Fuel Rod Gun was not included in SPV3's main campaign, it doesn't appear here, but neither does the Hunter Fuel Rod Cannon, due to no Hunter Majors being encountered in the mini campaign. * The Brute Chieftain fought at the end of the first mission wields a Hunter Beam Cannon, whereas all Chieftain's in the main campaign, even Lapidus, carry Hunter Shade Cannons. * The multi-tiered triangular room seen in Lumoria Landfall, where the 2nd Forerunner terminal is found, was seen in Combat Evolved's E3 2000 trailer. * For the initial beach raid in Valley Battle, the side of the hill which May-017 leads a Marine squad against Covenant defenders is seemingly chosen at random every time it is played. There is an even chance that the Pelicans will drop players off on either the left or right side of the central cliff where the Anti Air Wraith is positioned. The player can still travel to either side across the beach at the bottom or through the gap in the base of the central cliff. No matter which side is chosen by the game, however, Brandon will always lead his squad of Marines up the opposite side. * The SPV3.2 update gave most Elite ranks in the mod a unique helmet design. In particular, the white Elite Ultra's now wear an assault type helmet, similar to the Spec-Ops Elites, but with large decorative crests. However, the shield gauntlet wielding sword Elite (from the E3 2000 trailer) encountered Fight For the Future is a pre-SPV3.2 Elite Ultra, wearing a white combat harness with a shark-shaped helmet. The only other Elite with the same helmet that shares the same armour colour, post-SPV3.2, is Rtas 'Vadumee in the Commander missions, though he is supposed to be of a higher rank than an Elite Ultra. * When Brandon is killed in Fight For The Future, he falls forward and lands face down on the ground. During the ending cutscenes, however, he is clearly shown laying on his back in the same spot. * Although the player character in the Lumoria campaign is a woman, in-game dialogue from Marine allies is unchanged from Combat Evolved. As such, they refer to May-017 as though she is a man, as the Marines spoken lines in Halo CE refer to John-117. This is present in both the original mod and the SPV3 version. The only exception, in the remake, is Brandon, who even addresses May by her name in some lines of dialogue. * During the ending, even though the EMP within the Guardian was detonated, destroying all forms of technology in the solar system, the Pelican carrying Brandon's body flys away and seems to be working normally. * The Endless Horizon is a UNSC Stalwart-class light frigate, the same type of vessel as the UNSC In Amber Clad of Halo 2. * In Fight For The Future, during the assault on the database structure, when players can drive the Grizzly tank, the UNSC Endless Horizon appears in the sky, firing its cannons at the Strongest Wills. However, after the raid is over and Joness joins May and Brandon, the frigate disappears into thin air, despite the Covenant ship remaining. The Endless Horizon is not seen again until the ending cutscene. * Even though Brandon and a UNSC datapad state that 734 Antecedent Sage is in the middle of the river at the end of the last misson, the Guardian doesn't actually appear until players enter the final area, past the datapad and after Brandon's line has been said. * The remake of this mod was released by CMT, despite them not originally creating it. * Despite the battle against Lor' Darram's imposing odds, there is an easy way to kill him. Simply sticking him with a Plasma Grenade or Needle Grenade will instantly kill the Imperial Admiral on any difficulty, and this can be done as soon as the fight starts before he has a chance to do anything. THERMAL VISION will help players with their grenade throwing accuracy due to his active camouflage, but it is not essential as he begins the fight standing at the center of the players field of view on the lower center platform from where the player starts the fight. His whole Covenant entourage will still have to be eliminated though. Also, if his shields are knocked out, he is vulnerable to headshots. ** It's also possible for Darram to kill himself. If the player is beneath the edge of the circular platform that spans the circumference of the arena, and he has teleported on top of the platform directly above where the player is standing, he will fire at the player, despite his shots hitting the floor of the platform. The back damage from the unstable round Carbine's explosive rounds will soon kill him if his shields have been knocked out. * This campaign, as it is entirely a fan-made mod, is considered non-canon to the Halo universe, despite it fitting in with the timeline and exploring canon Halo elements. __FORCETOC__